Misty Mermaid: Adventures
by Warlordess
Summary: Season one of at least three. First chapter introduces Misty mermaid, who is an adventurous undersea girl out to find a form of magic. But today she finds. . . Misty centric. AU.


**By** – Chibi / Warlordess

**Notes** – Okay, only people who know me exclusively know about this ruddy series I've started to dream up. Unfortunately, I dreamt it as a doujin and – also unfortunately – I'm not nearly focused enough to finish more than a few pages of it as a doujin. So here we are, settling for a fan fiction series.

Let it be known that this will be AU with a Misty-centric theme for at least the first "chapter," and starting in the next, we'll see a lot more characters; including Ash (he's barely existent here), May, Brock, and etc. Also, this will have a sort of Disney characteristic – I mean, it'll have some similar plot-themes next to, _"The Little Mermaid."_ Finally, I wanna let you all know now before I start getting flamed. . . **All characters are probably going to have a quirk** of some kind. Some of the quirks will be obvious and expectant, while some of them will be related to those obvious ones, or barely acknowledgeable. So bare with me in this case.

Finally, let me come out with a little secret. While this is related to TLM and while some characters are going to have a likeness, the AU extends to all relationships outside of those introduced in this chapter as formally existent. This series will be at least three "seasons" long (and probably all separated into different stories). The last note to be made is that this will contain Pokeshipping / AAML. . . and end on a Contestshipping / DAMaL note. Enjoy that thought, please.

OoO

Characters / Ages –

Misty / 15

Daisy / 19

Violet / 17

Lily / 16

All Pokemon ages will be told by how long they've lived, meaning I'll describe them as something like "newborns", or "old friends", or etc.

OoOoO

There once was a kind, pretty mermaid girl by the name of Misty. Misty mermaid had three older sisters by the names of Daisy, Violet, and Lily – and all three of these sisters thought along the lines that they were _far_ superior to their youngest sister in brains, beauty, and popularity. Misty mermaid didn't feel insecure about this whatsoever, though, because that was a stupid way to feel; right?

Misty mermaid also had quite the adventurous streak. She loved wandering out to undiscovered territories and marking them as her own, mostly places secluded from her sisters because they always tried to catch her and dote on her in obvious and insensitive ways. Sometimes, when she went on these adventures, she wrote her own stories in her head about vastly different worlds and dashing heroes and the young gentleman in particular who would join her and keep her safe from all danger. . . but in reality, she was mostly always joined by some of her oldest Pokemon friends, like her Staryu or Seaking.

This wasn't a consolation prize, however. She loved her Pokemon dearly, and never missed a chance to swim freely throughout their sea-land.

And when the day was over, she would cuddle up in the feathery seabed that she'd inherited from her families legacy and pay close attention to the deep, rhythmic breathing that produced bubbles of the deep, rhythmic tempo of a Shellder to lull her, too, to sleep in her sandstone manor.

But always, the next morning, she was up with the starlight flickering off the bubbles from that mysterious above world and its brightest star of all, which she's learned to call 'the sun.'

OoO

**The Misty Mermaid** Mini-Series // **Season One** // _"Adventures"_ //

Part **One** – "Misty and Horsea! First Meeting!"

OoO

Up with the starlights; _right_.

The sun of that above world had been casting light for nearly four hours now, and darling baby sister – who was always up-with-the-startlight – was still sleeping soundly among her Shellder in that soft, soft bedding of hers. Daisy couldn't help but giggle as she headed for her youngest siblings' open crevice that led into her personal quarters. The girl needed to get a move on if she wanted to do what she'd been talking about the day before.

For Misty always had exploring to do, and yesterday she'd been talking almost nonstop about a paradise of a site for hours at a time.

"Misty. . . ? You know, you'll sleep your day away if you don't start getting yourself ready now!"

Misty mermaid herself thought that her eldest sister was a bit too cheerful for this early in the day. . . that was, until she saw her window to the outside glimmering fully. . . meaning that it was almost midday. . . !

She was so excited, though. She'd heard pray-tell from the neighboring mergirl that a mysterious treasure had fallen – fallen deep from above their oceans' surface. The mergirl may have been nothing but a younger form of gossiper but when it came down to adventurous tales, she knew the facts. . . and even if it wasn't all true, a treasure was a treasure, and Misty was more than thrilled to find what it was for herself.

She rose from her covers and stretched fully, her arms high above her head. Soft orange-red curls fell around her face as they landed among her shoulder-blades and she reached across her bedside to the stone pillar rising two feet from the floor. There lay her pearly headpiece, a gift from a school of Clamperl who'd needed help finding a few of their young but couldn't journey to the most trivial areas without fearing for their own lives. Misty had helped them out then, and they'd offered her the band of pearls in return – for which all three of her sisters had been jealous, she was sure. And she'd never let them out of her sight.

When she placed it simply along her scalp, it was back to dreaming of today. Today was a great day to be alive and well, she assumed, because she had plenty of rumorous knowledge to go on.

She flew on swift fin out of her room and into the dining area where her sisters were seated and discussing the latest merman of legend – rather, their legends which stemmed to flat chests and six-packs and fortunes she could only daydream about. . . which she was okay with, because she couldn't care less about those men.

They were all average in her opinion. She had always hoped to find someone more worthwhile to romance about. Someone mysterious, someone honest, someone. . . maybe even out of this world?

"You guys, thanks for waking me up. . . but I can't eat breakfast since I ran so late so I'll catch you later. I need to get a move on now." She smiled wholeheartedly at them, but they stared evenly back, as though daring to march out the front entranceway.

"You know, you should – like – eat first, so you don't get too tired later." Daisy said.

"Yea, we don't want to hear of you falling asleep outside like you did awhile ago."

"Oh, but—" She knew she wouldn't stand a chance against them. They were the adults, apparently, and she couldn't outdo their realistic views of her morning rituals. "—Fine. . ."

She sat down with them and watched as they pushed a bubble in her direction, already full of all breakfast goods that they'd set aside knowingly for her earlier.

"And you should know those don't last long, either. . ." Lily stated smoothly, "Why, I wouldn't be totally shocked if it was all soggy by now."

And the older girl was right. The bubble hadn't held for the past three or so hours, so Misty had to contend honestly with what she'd been given. After all, and everyone knew this, it was her own fault for waking up late. So she scarfed the food down as quickly as possible and rose from the table.

"Sorry; I'll have to come back for those dishes later! I'm too excited about this. . . this _thing_. . . that I might be able to find today!" She was already to the archway outside when her oldest sibling, Daisy called after her.

"I know you're – like – in a hurry, but I just have to ask. . . What do you always get up for? What are you really trying to find?" For it had always been obvious to all of them that the items she came across – while brilliant and foreign – were not what she wanted in the end, though she kept them all anyway.

"Oh, something rare and priceless. . . something to make my dreams come true. . . like _magic_." And she was gone, leaving her sisters speechless.

Yes, magic was precisely what she wanted. Magic was the source of all merpeople happiness. It was what allowed them to evolve, allowed them to eat foods from the above world, and what allowed small miracles to happen to insignificant mermaids like her.

Misty had heard stories of all the things magic could do for her. It could change her into anything she wanted, it could make her wealthy, it could introduce to her a light in her life that she'd never had before. But she also knew that sources of magic were rare, and they weren't commonly forever-lasting. . . Be that as it was, she'd take all she could get.

She wasn't even sure what she'd ask for, to tell the truth. She knew so many things she'd always wanted, but she was aware of magic's limitations, and so she also knew that she would have to limit _herself_ on wishes for the many things she'd always wanted to experience. But magic was a dangerous thing, she'd been told by so many people, because it was the false security that made your problems go away. . . for a time. But she had always thought she could handle it; she'd always figured she was stronger than that.

"Oh, wow. . ." She thought suddenly, coming upon her destination. It was a ship-site, abandoned just recently about a mile from their homeland. And thank goodness, too, or the residential damages would have been utter _hell_. The site had thrust away all the corral homes that had been there before, and so everything she swam past seemed lopsided and barren the closer she got to the wreckage.

How amazing it was to see this type of thing up close – and only her, too, because the Pokemon had been gone to swim and play amongst themselves by the time she'd woken up.

It was okay, though; she loved experiencing things like this.

Inside the ships area, she found great amounts of cargo in boxes marked as "fragile." No doubt some of it was food that her friends and family and everyone would scavenge for later on because above-world delicacies were so enjoyable.

She found fluffy, feathery items to, stacked against walls and set in wooden bases. They were about the length of her body, and she supposed that, if she really had wanted to, she could have lain down on one of them to try them out. But they weren't what she came for. . . and although she wasn't entirely sure what she was here for, Misty knew there was something more. Something just for her.

Moving into the hall, Misty realized it was getting just a bit darker now so she rushed to find another room full of beautiful things, and maybe a window framed with clear material that allowed her to see through it, but not pass through with her hands or body. She'd heard of things like this; there was plenty of unimaginable things she'd read about in the books she'd gained from activities such as this.

Some of them talked about wondrous places like hers, which she hadn't ever found as wonderful as the texts stated. . . Others talked about more interesting things; ships different than the one she was in now that could do amazing things like shoot upward into the sky, talking animals that interacted with people and made their lives better. There was also the loves that she'd read about, and the humorous tales of gullible and dull-witted people who knew not how to act with one another, and therefore made plenty of mistakes.

But she didn't see much of those tombs here. It seemed that the cast of humans who had used this poor, sunken landmine had only used it to travel, therefore needing nothing but food and lodging.

Misty found her way next into a room filled with technological wonders and levers and buttons and scales that no longer worked. She found the cabin to be made of steel, and all glass windows had been shattered by the water pressure she'd learned people couldn't endure like she could.

Making sure to evade any see-through items that could hurt her (for she'd learned the hard way during another adventure that it pained one to be cut by them), she made her way to a wheel towards the front, attached to a controlling module.

There was so much here it almost scared her, but the lights were flickering again from the starlit bubbles leading to the surface, and she knew she was relatively safe so she touched the wheel. Other than a couple inches, it wouldn't budge, and she found herself bored within the next few seconds, exploring with her eyes the many attachments of the element. There were knobs and baubles and broken inserts lined with numbers. She found a sort of talking device affixed to a twirling wire, which then affixed itself to the module. She pressed curiously on the button to the side of the small, square item itself, but it did nothing, so she reassembled it with the insertion.

Her eyes roved over other areas, the green-sea water making them look much like camouflage because of the likeness in color. . . And then she saw it. A weird rounded. . . something. . . in the upper, right-handed corner of the module. It was red and white and there seemed to be a small white circle in the center.

All Misty knew was it was special. And _this_ was what she'd come for.

It excited her in a moment, but disappointed her in the next because – for whatever reason – she'd never seen anything like it before. . . therefore, she didn't know how to make it work. . . If it still worked at all, she admitted grudgingly to herself.

She tried to remove it from its place, but it was proven impossible a moment later because it seemed destined to stay wedged in there. She tried to move it around in that place and shake it up somehow, but it didn't seem to want to work the way she'd hoped it would, either.

Finally, she grew touchy and impatient and began to rove her fingers over the front. . . and at some point, she came in contact with that little round circle, and. . . pressed it.

There was a blinding flash of red light and the formation of a shape. Unfortunately, the light scared dear Misty that she screamed and swam hurriedly in the opposite direction, towards the way she'd come.

"Oh, man! What was that? I hope it wasn't a demon. . ." She'd also read in many a book that flashes of hollow, scarlet light were not commonly good omens. . . so she just had to hope.

But when she'd peeked back around the corner, she found herself eye to eye with the creature yet again, who'd dipped curiously in her direction to see who or what she was. And it seemed that this creature was so excited at the sight of her that it blew sparkling bubbles from its snout. . . and squirted onyx ink all over her face.

"W – what _are_ you. . .?" She asked half-furious as she rubbed at the ink with one hand, and felt towards the creature with her other. Obviously, she wasn't perceived as much of a threat, because the little blue form of sunshine threw itself into her arms. "Agh!"

She rubbed more furiously with both hands, then opened her eyes and blinked down at it – whatever it was – as it lay there and cuddled into her chest. Huh; that was new.

And, come to think of it. . . it didn't look so unfamiliar now. . .

"He – hey. . . ! You're a. . . !"

OoOoO

**Notes** – Yea, I left it there. Whoops. I figured that I didn't need to go any further for those who'd read the title. Let it be clear that I won't be answering reviews that Ask what the creature is. Forget it. . . You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. . . However, much thanks will be given if you **simply review** and tell me what you think. Please? It's my first story in over a year. . . Maybe some of you will remember me even after this long. . . :D


End file.
